I'm not finished
by laissez-faire99
Summary: Sasusaku., I don't own naruto. Is it her short shorts, or the way she's drinking that water that has our dear Sasuke all hot and bothered?


_In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. _Haruno Sakura was constantly repeating this sentence over, and over, and over again. She was on her 5th mile and already on the rode returning to Konoha High. Sakura runs distance track for her team, she has been going to state since her freshman year and has already received a scholarship to run for a big university in Japan. But that's not what our story is about you see, the little Haruno's life was about to change, in oh let's say 25 minutes.

Upon returning back to the parking lot of her school, Sakura walked towards the back to the track and field area where her coach, Anko, was normally waiting. Upon her arrival, however, she found that her coach was, in fact, not there. _Strange_ she thought because Anko was always there.

Looking around the field, Sakura spotted a familiar face. Uchiha Sasuke was just finishing his cool down when he looked across the field to find Sakura standing there, in a pair of tiny black shorts with only a gray tank on top and her hair pulled back. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling in a way that made him stare.

He shook himself out of it when he noticed her running up to him, a smile plastered on her perfect pink lips. Her cheeks had a tint of red to them and made him picture what else could make them turn that color.

_Stop it. _He said to himself. This little "problem" of his had been going on for two years now, since they were both freshman. At first he believed it was because of her body, but slowly over time he learned more about the cherry blossom and befriended her. From there their relationship grew, and now Sasuke found himself constantly thinking of her.

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Anko around? She always is waiting for me when I finish, telling me my time and stuff, but I can't find her anywhere."

"I have not seen her today."

"Oh, okay well…do you mind if I cool down with you? None of the other girls will be back in the next 20 minutes and I want to get out of here soon, ya know?"

He nodded his head and they started to jog at a decent pace. Half way through though, Sasuke found himself staring at the beauty next to him. He noticed how her hair swayed back and forth with every step and how her shorts rode up a bit without her noticing or caring.

Their cool down was finished in 5 minutes and both head in side for a drink. As Sakura reached into her bag, pulling out the ice cold bottle of water from within, she failed to notice the look pass over a certain Uchiha's face. Said Uchiha watched as Sakura opened the cap and tilted her head back, allowing a look of pure pleaseure to cross her face. And as Sakura flicked her tongue out to remove the tiny water droplets on her lips, Sasuke snapped. He had her pinned against the gym wall, starring intently into her confused gem-like eyes.

"Uh…hey…Sasuke…wh-what are you doing?" Sakura's voice was timid and Sasuke could feel her breath tickle his neck.

Silence filled the gymnasium for a total of 3 minutes before Sasuke finally answered.

"Do you know what you do to me, what you've been doing to me for the past three years?"

He looked at her and she gave him a confused stare and a shake of her head as an answer.

He gave a slight chuckle before saying, "of course you wouldn't, my little blossom, you're so naïve." And with that he crashed his lips to hers and wound his arm around her waist, entangling his other in her hair.

Sakura was stunned; never did she think he felt like this about her. She hesitantly closed her eyes and started to slowly kiss back. He responded with even more pressure to her lips. They broke apart moments later and he started trailing kisses and bites down the side of her neck. She let out a small moan and he pressed on, wanting to hear more of them.

Sasuke took his hand from her waist and brought it to rest on her hip. His finger tips dipped under the hem of her shirt and started slowly tracing a circle on her hip bone. Sakura entangled her fingers in his hair, twirling the very small hairs at the base of his scalp and tugging at them every now and then.

"Sakura? Sakura are you in here?" Suddenly they heard Anko's voice and broke apart just as she entered the gym.

"Hey I've got your time and…what were you two just doing in here?" Anko gave them a questioning look when she noticed Sakura's shirt pushed up slightly and fresh bruises on her neck.

"Sakura's hamstring hurt and I was showing her how to stretch it out ," the Uchiha answered with a slight blush on his normally stock face.

"Well, uh, next time save the, ahem, hamstring stretching for home kiddies. See you tomorrow Sakura, 3:25 my office." Anko smirked before walking off; down the hall a loud, boisterous laughing could be heard.

"I'll…um… see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." As Sakura made a turn to leave, Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, effectively pulling her against his chest.

And with a smirk, Sasuke said, "I wasn't finished yet."


End file.
